Le temps d'un orage
by Dreams-and-Joke
Summary: Il a suffit d'un simple orage et de quelques éclairs pour que les préjugés éclatent. (OS Dramione)


**Le temps d'un orage **

Hermione finissait son devoir de Métamorphose : « Les différentes étapes de la transformation en Animagus. » Elle avait décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque pour y approfondir ses recherches et terminer son parchemin de cinquante centimètres minimum, ainsi que d'accroître son savoir sur cette branche de magie particulière. La Gryffondor avait déjà envisagé de devenir Animagi, l'adolescente avait eu mille idées sur la forme qu'elle prendrait : telle que celle d'un chat comme sa directrice de maison ou encore une panthère : une autre facette de sa personnalité, cachée de tous. Sauf de ces deux amis qu'elle adorait tant. Hermione sourit en pensant à eux. Mais, la sorcière avait vite abandonné en voyant le travail nécessaire pour y parvenir… Pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas les capacités requises, bien au contraire ! Mais cela lui prendrait beaucoup trop de temps et la brune avait tout de même ses ASPICS à réussir. Hermione Granger resterait la Miss Je-sais-tout détestée par les Serpentards à cause de ses origines moldues et adulée par les professeurs. Des nuages noirs comme la mort commencèrent à apparaître, et les lumières de la bibliothèque s'éteignirent au même moment.

- **Nom d'un hippogriffe **! _pesta la Gryffondor en renversant son encrier_.

Elle chercha sa baguette à tâtons sur la table en bois. La jeune fille mit plusieurs minutes avant de mettre la main sur l'objet en question. **Lumos !** _dit-elle simplement._

L'extrémité de sa baguette s'illumina quelques secondes, avant de replonger dans l'obscurité. Hermione réitéra son geste, mais sa baguette eut la même réaction. _Etrange, pensa-t-elle_. La sorcière essaya un nouveau sort : **Lumos Maxima** !

Aucune réaction, même pas une étincelle, ou un petit jet de lumière, une lueur d'espoir. Rien. Elle était à présent seule dans la bibliothèque, et dans le noir le plus complet. _Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer, songea-t-elle._

La belle Gryffondor décida alors de ranger ses affaires dans son sac, ses gestes étaient imprécis et elle faillit renverser une fois de plus son encrier. Hermione entendit des bruits sourds provenant de l'extérieur, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et continua de ranger son sac dans l'obscurité la plus totale. La sorcière entendit à nouveau les claquements qui tonnaient au loin. Ces fameux bruits s'approchaient de Poudlard. N'écoutant que son courage Gryffondorien elle décida de s'approcher de la fenêtre à tâtons pour ne pas trébucher. Une fois arrivée à destination, la brune déposa son sac au sol.

Elle colla son front contre la vitre pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose au dehors. La Gryffondor arrivait à peine à distinguer la cour du château, tellement l'obscurité était pesante. Hermione se demandait si les Mangemorts ne couvaient pas quelque chose. S'il y avait une attaque, elle était seule dans la bibliothèque et surtout sans aucun moyen pour se défendre.

Une lumière argentée zébra le ciel noir. Sous le choc, la Gryffondor recula et se prit les pieds dans son sac de cours, et finit sa course sur le sol. Un nouvel éclat se fit entendre, et Hermione hurla de terreur. Prise de peur, elle alla se réfugier sous l'une des nombreuses tables de la bibliothèque.

La brune resserra les genoux contre sa poitrine et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. On l'aurait certainement prise pour une folle, si une quelconque personne l'avait vue. Sauf qu'il n'y avait qu'Hermione Granger, elle seule dans cette bibliothèque sinistre, et l'orage continuait à tonner à l'extérieur.

_Calme-toi Hermione, ce ne sont que des petites lumières qui éclatent comme ça, se rassura-t-elle. Comme les guirlandes de Noël, elles sont inoffensives, elles ne peuvent rien contre toi. Tu es dans la bibliothèque, et tu as déjà affronté pire qu'un vulgaire orage._

Lorsqu'un nouvel éclair apparut, elle hurla encore plus fort que les fois précédentes et des perles salées commencèrent rouler sur ses joues couleur porcelaine sans qu'elle ne les contrôle. A ce moment précis, la sorcière plongea dans ses souvenirs enfantins ….

* * *

_**Flashback : **_

_C'était une petite fille de neuf ans, aux cheveux tellement ébouriffés qu'on aurait dit qu'elle s'était coiffée avec un pétard. Cette même enfant avait aussi des dents assez longues, mais elle s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était de lire et d'en apprendre toujours plus. Elle dévorait littéralement des encyclopédies, voire des dictionnaires. Ses parents l'encourageaient, et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils étaient tous deux dentistes. Hermione adorait lire les nombreuses revues scientifiques qui traînaient dans leur cabinet, et les patients l'adoraient._

_Un jour, pendant que la fillette lisait tranquillement dehors, la sonnette retentit. Elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir sa tante et son mari accompagnés de ses cousins et cousines, débarquer chez elle. Hermione ne les détestait pas, mais elle ne les portait pas dans son cœur non plus. Ils étaient trop différents d'elle pour la comprendre, ils se moquaient souvent d'elle à cause de sa chevelure indomptée ou de sa passion pour le savoir. La petite fille partait souvent en pleurs dans sa chambre, sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi - sauf ses cousins.  
Ce jour-là, ses cousins avaient décidé de faire un jeu collectif. Tom, qui avait douze ans et était le plus âgé, avait décidé de faire le jeu._

_- **Tu veux jouer à cache-cache ?** Demanda Tom à Hermione. _

_- **Non.** Répondit-elle simplement, avant de se replonger dans son livre sur les populations anciennes disparues._

_- **Trouillarde.** Souffla-t-il, et il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. _

_Sa fierté en prit un coup et Hermione laissa tomber son livre. Non, elle n'était pas une trouillarde. La fillette préférait seulement la compagnie des livres à celle des enfants de son âge. Car les livres, eux, au moins ne la jugeaient pas. Mais, elle ne pouvait lui laisser croire ça sur elle. Son esprit tournait à cent mille tours à la minute. Jouer ? Ne pas jouer ? Jouer ? Telle était la question… Elle se leva alors d'un bond._

_- **C'est d'accord, je joue.** Déclara t-elle pour que la bande l'entende._

_Il s'était passé une bonne demi-heure avant qu'ils ne sachent qui compterait et qui irait se cacher. Finalement, ils avaient décidé que ce serait Candice qui compterait. La fillette était à peine plus âgée qu'Hermione. _

_- **N'oublie pas, tu comptes jusque cent.** Déclara son frère Tom._

_Lorsqu'elle commença le décompte, Tom prit la main d'Hermione. Il l'emmena, vers un cabanon abandonné dans le fond du jardin. Il ouvrit la porte, et fit entrer sa cousine._

_- **Tu restes ici, elle ne pourra pas te trouver de toute façon. Tu ne bouges pas, tant que je ne suis pas venu moi-même venu te chercher.** Ajouta t-il autoritaire. Hermione ne put qu'accepter._

_Il partit, et ferma la porte. Ce que la petite fille ne comprenait pas, c'est que depuis le début, il savait qu'elle répondrait à sa pique, et il savait aussi qu'elle ne laisserait pas sa fierté en prendre un coup. Il voulait juste lui faire la peur de sa vie, en l'enfermant dans le cabanon seule... Mais, il n'avait pas prévu ce qui arriverait par la suite. _

_Le temps filait à grande vitesse, et la nuit commençait déjà à pointer le bout de son nez. La jeune fille, ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps elle était là. Hermione avait déjà pensé à sortir de cet endroit, mais elle s'était ravisée. Elle avait dit à son cousin, qu'elle attendrait qu'il revienne la chercher, et la fillette n'avait qu'une parole._

_Le temps reprit sa course, la jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était assoupie. La nuit était bel et bien présente maintenant. A ce moment précis, la brune commençait à paniquer légèrement, et si son cousin ne venait pas la chercher, s'il l'avait oubliée… Pour accentuer son angoisse, le vent commença à se lever et fit bouger les arbres aux alentours. Leurs branches cognaient contre les vitres du cabanon. Un claquement se fit entendre, suivi d'un éclat dans le ciel. Hermione se mit à crier à pleins poumons, prise de terreur. La fillette se réfugia, dans un coin de la pièce et se boucha les oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre, ni voir. _

_La tempête continuait de faire rage, la jeune fille avait toujours les mains sur les oreilles. Elle regarda en direction de la fenêtre, cela avait l'air de s'être calmé. La brune se leva prudemment, ses petites jambes engourdies, et elle grimpa sur l'une des nombreuses caisses en bois près de la fenêtre. Elle colla son front à la vitre, et un éclair zébra le ciel au même moment. Hermione, sous le choc, tomba de la caisse et finit allongée au sol. Elle essaya de se relever, mais sa tête lui tournait, elle la reposa alors au sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, le monde de l'inconscient l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Un nouvel éclair illumina le ciel, pour marquer sa victoire sur la pauvre fillette évanouie…_

* * *

Cet éclair sortit Hermione de sa rêverie. Depuis cette fameuse journée, elle était terrifiée par les orages. Ses parents ne l'avaient retrouvée que tard dans la nuit, grelotant, et dans un état second. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que la jolie brune succombe.

Dans un excès de courage, la sorcière prit son sac dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre. Et elle décompta : _3…2…1…_ Hermione se leva précipitamment, et décampa de cet endroit maudit qu'elle adorait tant. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle s'assit dos contre le mur et s'autorisa à souffler. _Mais que vais-je faire ? Par Merlin aidez-moi !_

La sorcière décida de rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors, au moins, là-bas, elle serait en sécurité avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

- **Par Morgane ! Ils ont dû s'inquiéter pour moi, quelle idiote je fais !** _Souffla-t-elle exaspérée_.  
Elle se leva, et pointa sa baguette devant elle. **Lumos. Ah oui, suis-je bête ! **_Dit-elle en se donnant un petit coup sur le crâne avec sa baguette._

Elle se leva, et longea les nombreux couloirs. Hermione sursautait à chaque coup de tonnerre. Calme-toi un peu, se dit-elle mentalement. Tu n'es pas une Gryffondor pour rien. Elle avança prudemment, toujours en se collant contre le mur. Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle n'arriverait certainement jamais à sa salle commune.

La sorcière reconnaissait cet étage, ainsi que ce couloir. Elle approchait à grands pas son dortoir ; encore quelques pas, et elle y serait. Hermione vit enfin le portrait de celle qui gardait le dortoir Gryffondor, et elle y courut presque.

- **Chocogrenouilles.**

Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Pas un son. D'ordinaire, la Grosse Dame lui aurait fait une remarque sur l'heure tardive… Elle recommença :

- **Chocogrenouilles.**

Mais en s'approchant bien du tableau, Hermione remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : le tableau ne bougeait pas, comme si il était « mort ». Non, plutôt comme si la magie n'avait jamais habité le tableau. La Grosse Dame ressemblait à un tableau moldu. Sans aucune once de magie. Rien. Le néant. La Gryffondor commença sérieusement à paniquer, premièrement sa baguette ne fonctionnait plus, deuxièmement un orage avait éclaté et troisièmement les tableaux étaient inanimés. Peut-être que ses amis lui jouaient une mauvaise blague, pour être encore partie à la bibliothèque pour étudier. Hermione était tellement plongée dans ses réflexions qu'elle ne vit même pas la lumière argentée couper le ciel. Réfléchis, réfléchis, Hermione ! Se dit la sorcière pour se donner du courage.

- **Mais bien sûr ! Dumbledore !** _déclara-t-elle à haute voix._

Elle repartit presque en courant, en direction du sorcier qu'elle admirait tant. Elle repartit à tâtons pour ne pas tomber dans les escaliers. L'orage se faisait de plus en plus menaçant à l'extérieur ; Hermione accéléra le pas. Elle était peut être courageuse mais il ne fallait pas pousser non plus. A partir de là, elle courut. A l'angle du couloir, elle rentra dans quelque chose et un gigantesque éclair tonna. Sous le choc, elle s'effondra par terre. En relevant la tête, la sorcière remarqua que deux perles cendrées l'observaient. Elle s'égosilla comme jamais.

- **Granger, ferme-la ! Bon sang** ! _lâcha l'inconnu avec fureur_. **Tu vas réveiller tout le château**. Si un regard pouvait tuer, elle serait morte à ce moment précis.

- **Malefoy ?!** _fit Hermione, surprise._

- **Non, c'est McGonagall !** _répondit Drago Malefoy avec sarcasme._ **A ton avis, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ? Dis-moi, je ne savais pas que je te terrifiais autant !** _ajouta-t-il en souriant._

- **Tu n'as pas d'autres insultes en réserve, la fouine ?** _répondit-elle en se relevant._ **Et, non tu ne me fais pas peur. Ta petite tête de fouine me fait plus pitié qu'autre chose** **!** _ajouta la sorcière, récupérant son sac et sa baguette au sol._

Un éclair apparut, et disparut aussitôt. La moldue sursauta, et fit semblant de rien. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards furtifs vers la fenêtre. Mais, la Gryffondor ne savait pas que le Prince des Serpentards avait remarqué son petit jeu.

- **Pas d'autres insultes en réserve, Sang-de-Bourbe ?** _demanda-t-il sarcastique, en reprenant mot pour mot la phrase précédente. _**Mais où est le courage des Gryffondors ? Je savais bien que les Bouffondors étaient de gros trouillards, pour avoir peur de l'orage !** _dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique._

Hermione regarda le Serpentard, avec des dizaines d'idées dans la tête pour le brutaliser. Mais elle ne fit rien.

- **As-tu réussi à utiliser ta baguette depuis que l'orage a éclaté ?** _demanda sérieusement la jeune fille avant de trembler au nouvel éclair._

- **Aucune idée, je marchais tranquillement pour rejoindre les cachots. Lorsqu'un horrible yéti avec une touffe de cheveux immondes et des dents pointues m'est tombé dessus.** Heureusement que les yeux chocolats d'Hermione ne lançaient pas de sorts, où ce blond décoloré aurait été foudroyé. Et la sorcière aurait dansé sur sa dépouille.

- **Vraiment très drôle, Malefoy. Je suis hilare ! Au lieu de raconter des sottises, essaie donc de lancer un sort. Parce que moi, ça n'a pas marché** ! _ajouta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux._

Le Serpentard la regarda avec un air bizarre, et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Hermione trembla, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Le blond pointa sa baguette vers la Gryffondor, et dit :

- **Vraiment ? Je suis sûr que ça va fonctionner avec le plus beau parti de ce bahut !** Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- **Endoloris !**

La sorcière eut un hoquet de terreur à l'entente de ce sortilège, et attendit les horribles brûlures. Mais rien ne se produit. Il y eut exactement la même réaction que dans la bibliothèque.

- **Tu n'es qu'un pauvre crétin Malefoy !** _s'énerva la brune._ **Il fallait que je tombe sur toi, avant d'aller voir Dumbledore ! Il fallait vraiment que je tombe sur l'être le plus infâme qui puisse exister dans ce château, après l'autre face de pékinois évidemment ! **continua-t-elle. Il fallait qu'elle vide son sac.

- **… Celui qui m'a insultée pendant ces six dernières années, m'a insultée, humiliée. Je pense que je ne te l'ai jamais dit : je te déteste, Drago Malefoy.** La sorcière tremblait de rage, ou de peur, suite à l'orage qui continuait dehors, ou encore parce qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de défense.

- **C'est bon, tu as terminé ?** _la coupa le Serpentard, aucunement touché par les paroles de sa pire ennemie._  
Hermione resta pantoise, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il réplique. L'insulte. Voire même la frappe. Mais rien. Aucune réaction. Il devait être habitué à ce genre de tirade.

- **Bon Miss Je-sais-tout-et-je-le-fais-savoir-à-tout-le-monde, peux-tu m'expliquer comment ça se fait que nous ne puissions pas utiliser nos baguettes magiques ? Ou quelle magie bloque nos pouvoirs ? A moins que ce ne soit cet orage, mais j'en doute… Donc ?** _acheva-t-il en la scrutant._ Hermione fit marcher ses méninges. Deux mots retinrent son attention : Magie. Orage. Orage. Magie. Orage.

- **Evidemment, je suis une idiote.** _s'exclama t-elle à haute voix._ Son ennemi attendit la suite de sa réflexion, mais la Gryffondor replongeait une fois encore dans ces souvenirs…

* * *

**_Flashback : _**

_McGonagall arriva dans la grande salle, et monta sur l'estrade, surplombant les élèves présents._

_- **J'ai une annonce à vous faire.** déclara-t-elle. **Un orage magique risque de passer, et d'élire domicile au-dessus de Poudlard. Nous ne savons pas exactement la date, mais il risque d'arriver cette semaine, ou au courant de la semaine prochaine. Donc, je vous prierai de bien rejoindre vos salles communes après les repas. Et de ne pas en sortir.** ajouta-t-elle en fixant les jumeaux roux à la table des Gryffondors._

_Hermione frissonna au mot « orage ». Lorsque cela arriverait, elle avait décidé de se mettre sous les couettes, et d'attendre que cela se termine. La sorcière ne comprenait pas l'inquiétude de sa directrice de maison._

_- **Professeur ?** demanda la meilleure élève de sa promotion. **Pourquoi, êtes-vous si inquiète pour cet orage ?** **Ce n'est qu'un simple orage ordinaire, non ?! **insista la brunette._

_- **Hélas non, c'est beaucoup plus qu'un simple orage, Miss Granger. Lorsque l'orage sera au-dessus de nos têtes, il créera une interférence avec vos pouvoirs. Donc, vos baguettes pourraient être défectueuses, ou alors ne plus fonctionner du tout. Vous pourriez lancer un simple « Lumos » et il pourrait devenir aussi dangereux qu'un « Sectumsepra ».** ajouta la directrice adjointe d'un air grave. **Pour résumer, pendant ces deux prochaines semaines vous rejoindrez votre salle commune après le dîner, et interdiction d'en sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre.**_

_Malefoy regardait son ennemie en train de froncer les sourcils, signe qu'elle était en grande réflexion. A ce moment, il eut envie de sourire à la vue que lui offrait la brunette. Elle était plus jolie lorsqu'elle ne jurait pas contre lui. Ou lorsqu'elle essayait de le tuer, aussi. Elle avait quelque chose de particulier. Ce n'était ni son physique, ni ses cheveux. C'étaient ses yeux. Ils changeaient de nuance selon son humeur, comme Drago, même si c'était beaucoup moins flagrant chez Granger. La Gryffondor passait du caramel, à une nuance dorée qui dansait dans ses prunelles. Cette flamme dorée, indomptable, qui le narguait à chaque fois qu'il la rencontrait. Alors que le Serpentard, pouvait passer de l'acier au noir comme la mort. Drago adorait les yeux de la jeune fille, et c'est ce qu'il avait remarqué chez elle la première fois, à part sa touffe de cheveux. Ce petit détail, il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne. Encore moins à Elle. Hermione émergea enfin de sa rêverie, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois._

* * *

- **Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je me suis même demandé, si tu n'étais pas en train de fantasmer sur mon corps d'Apollon** **!** _signala le blond._

- **Nous sommes victimes d'un orage magique.** _répondit la sorcière_, en ne se souciant pas de la phrase de son ennemi. Malefoy lui lança un regard pour l'inciter à continuer son explication :

- **Donc, cet orage provoque une altercation avec nos pouvoirs. Et par la même occasion, avec nos baguettes, c'est pour cela que nous n'avons pas pu lancer de sort, tout à l'heure.** _termina Hermione._

Le Sang-Pur la regarda dans les yeux, et y vit cette fameuse flamme dorée. Il avait fallut que ça tombe sur elle, que Merlin le pardonne.

- **Qu'avais-tu prévu de faire, avant de me sauter dessus ?** _demanda le Serpentard, en essayant d'être méprisant._

- **J'avais dans l'idée d'aller voir le Directeur pour qu'il m'aide, mais je me suis rendue compte que les tableaux étaient inanimés. Que plus aucune magie ne les habitait.** _répondit la jeune fille._

Elle était surprise d'avoir une conversation avec son ennemi de toujours, sans en être déjà venue aux poings.

- **Sans vouloir te décourager, le vieux fou sénile n'est pas dans son bureau. Il est parti ce matin pour affaires.** _annonça le jeune homme._

Les espoirs de la Gryffondor s'effondrèrent à l'annonce de cette phrase. Ses nerfs allaient craquer, elle le sentait. Ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, Hermione se laissa glisser contre le mur. Elle était à nouveau seule lors d'un orage, comme lorsque son débile de cousin l'avait abandonnée dans le cabanon.

- **Qu'allons-nous faire, Malefoy ?** _implora l'adolescente_. **Dumbledore n'est pas là, nos baguettes ne fonctionnent plus, les tableaux sont comme qui dirait « morts ». Bref, nous sommes seuls au monde.**

Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille. Ce fut au tour de l'adolescent de réfléchir. Comment prévenir un enseignant sans aller le voir, ni sans utiliser la magie ? Il n'y avait plus qu'à utiliser un moyen moldu. Le Serpentard grimaça à cette pensée. Moyen moldu, moyen moldu, moyen moldu… Que faisaient les Moldus pour communiquer ?!

- **Une lettre !** _s'extasia le jeune homme._ **La volière est l'un des rares endroits dépourvus de magie.** L'adolescente, se releva d'un coup et sauta au cou de Drago :

- **Mais, oui tu es un génie !** _s'extasia la Gryffondor à son tour_. Le blond faillit tomber sous le choc. Mais sa vraie nature reprit le dessus :

- **Granger, lâche-moi !** **Je n'ai pas envie que tu contamines mon magnifique sang** ! souffla t-il.  
Ses prunelles avaient pris une teinte azur lorsqu'elle était venue dans ces bras. Hermione avait dû le remarquer, car elle le fixait droit dans les yeux.

- **Allons à la volière !** _dit-il pour dissiper le malaise ambiant._

Ils descendirent les escaliers doucement pour ne pas tomber. Il leur fallut du temps pour arriver à la porte principale de Poudlard. L'adolescent la poussa, et avança doucement à cause du vent qui faisait rage. Hermione avait oublié ce petit détail, et elle était pétrifiée devant la porte. Elle était dans l'incapacité d'aller dehors. Plutôt mourir, pensa la jeune fille. Malefoy s'en rendit compte, car il ne sentait plus aucune présence à côté de lui. Il se retourna et la vit encore à l'intérieur. Le blond retourna sur ses pas :

- **Bon sang, qu'est ce que tu fous Granger ?** _aboya le sorcier._

- **Je ne peux pas aller dehors.** _répondit Hermione timidement_.

- **Ca suffit Granger** ! **Tu vas m'accompagner jusqu'à cette satanée volière, ou je te jure que ça va mal aller pour toi !**

Ses yeux étaient devenus gris, orageux comme le temps. N'y tenant plus, l'adolescent la tira par la main et sentit une légère - ou très petite - sensation au creux du ventre. Le vent soufflait tellement, qu'ils durent s'arrêter pour ne pas tomber.

La foudre éclata soudainement, libérant un éclair monumental. Sous le choc, la jeune fille lâcha la main de son protecteur, et recula vivement jusqu'au château. Dans sa précipitation, Hermione tomba au sol. Là, c'en était terminé. Hermione hurla de terreur, elle n'aurait certainement plus de voix le lendemain. La scène du cabanon repassa de nombreuses fois dans sa tête. L'angoisse avait pris le dessus : elle se débattait contre quelque chose d'invisible, et hurlait à pleins poumons.

Le sorcier sentit la peau douce d'Hermione quitter sa main. Il se retourna, et vit la scène : la jeune fille au sol, prise d'angoisse ; elle hurlait, se débattant contre une chose imperceptible. Dans un élan de bonté, Drago, souhaitant la protéger, la rejoignit en pivotant sur ses talons.

Une fois arrivé, il s'agenouilla à côté de la sorcière aux cheveux touffus. Il la regardait, sans savoir quelle réaction avoir : la gifler ou lui parler ? La deuxième solution lui parut meilleure.

- **Granger, calme-toi !** _dit le Serpentard en la fixant droit dans les yeux. _**Regarde-moi, s'il te plait. Granger, écoute-moi, ce n'était qu'un simple éclair.**

Elle ouvrit les paupières, et contempla les magnifiques prunelles acier du jeune homme. Il essuya les larmes d'Hermione, qui avaient commencé à couler. Maintenant, on va retourner au château et attendre que la tempête se calme. D'accord ? Lui dit le sorcier, avant de lui caresser la joue pour lui dire implicitement qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber.

Drago se releva le premier, et aida la Gryffondor à son tour. Une fois debout, Hermione releva les yeux vers son sauveur. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Ils n'entendaient plus le son des éclairs. Ne ressentaient plus le vent sur leur visage. Il n'y avait plus que deux adolescents. La jeune fille n'avait jamais vu un bleu si éclatant. Si vif. Si profond. La sorcière adorait cette petite nuance grisée, qui se dégageait de ses prunelles. Tout doucement, elle se rapprocha de celui qui l'avait insultée, humiliée, détestée durant toutes ces années. Quant à Drago, la nuance dorée qu'il adorait voir dans les yeux de cette sorcière si particulière s'était démultipliée. Ses prunelles d'origine caramel, irradiaient d'or. Lui aussi se rapprocha lentement du corps de la jeune fille.

Drago remonta sa main sur la joue de la jeune sorcière, et approcha délicatement son visage vers le sien. Tous deux sentaient le souffle chaud de l'autre sur leurs lèvres. Hermione entoura également le cou du Serpentard de ses bras. N'y tenant plus, elle franchit la dernière limite, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de l'Adonis qui se trouvait devant elle. Ce baiser fit naître en eux un sentiment bien particulier. Que seul le temps permettrait de connaître et d'approfondir.

Le temps d'un orage, il n'y eut pas que deux adolescents différents.

Avec deux origines : Il est un sang pur. Elle est une moldue.

Deux maisons : Il est à Serpentard. Elle est à Gryffondor.

Deux caractéristiques : Lui qui n'a jamais eu le choix. Elle qui a dû affronter les préjugés des autres sur son sang.

Deux destinées différentes : Il est un futur partisan de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Elle défend l'Amour, l'Amitié, le Courage.

**Mais, un seul et même cœur qui battait à l'unisson au rythme des éclairs qui zébraient le ciel.**

* * *

Ceci est le premier Dramione que j'ai écrit, et il est sans aucune prétention.  
J'ai tout de suite accroché le couple Drago / Hermione, lorsque j'ai commencé à lire des fictions sur eux. En effet, leurs différences, leurs caractères différents, leur éducation divergente font leur force. Et aussi, car c'est un couple atypique, relié par leur haine commune. C'est pour cela que je dis OUI pour les Dramione.

Mais je conçois que mon OS est un peu " niais ", et que leur caractère n'est pas identique à 100% à ceux que l'on connait dans les livres. Mais j'ai essayé d'en garder les principales caractéristiques.

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Des choses à améliorer? Un passage qui vous a marqué? Je veux tout savoir!  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis. :)

xxx  
**- Vanille**


End file.
